


affection in the midst of tempest

by MakoFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, its just a drabble, past Kurotsukki, very short, yama is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoFish/pseuds/MakoFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm rages on with cuddles in pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	affection in the midst of tempest

"Tsukki! If you keep drinking, you won't be able to drive home!" Yamaguchi let out a concern for Tsukishima, letting the old nickname slip.  
"Shut up, Tadashi." Kei laid his head on the bar, closing his eyes.  
"Oh, feel better, Kei! Kuroo wasn't worth your time, anyways!" Yachi spoke encouraging words to the mopey man, and patted his back.  
"Kei! Kei, don't be sad! You're scary when you're sad!" Hinata was sat farthest from Tsukishima, and could feel the bad vibes rolling off him.  
"Shouyou!" Yamaguchi whisper-scolded the redhead, and Hinata muttered back an apology. Kageyama hadn't said a word, a silent drunk. Only two out of the five high school buddies had gotten drunk, the others planning on driving. Hitoka and Shouyou only drank fruity drinks, and Yamaguchi hadn't been in the mood.  
"Well, Shou, are you ready to head home?" Yamaguchi got out of the bar stool. They held hands as they walked out of the bar, and immediately felt rain drops as they went through the door. Hustling to their small, red car, and slamming the doors behind them, so not to let water get in. They drove home with comfortable chatter, Yamaguchi's hand on Hinata's thigh. They rushed to the apartment building, and were happy in the warm lobby. They took the elevator up, and pressed themselves in the corner, Yamaguchi rubbing circles in Hinata's arm. Hinata was never one for rain.  
After getting in their apartment, Hinata stripped down and got in his fuzzy pajamas. Yamaguchi went only in a T-shirt and boxers. They stepped into bed at the same time, both tired out of their minds. A flash of lightning lit up the room, pounding thunder trailing behind. Hinata sniffed, and curled up into Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi kissed the top of his head, and as the rhythm of the rain beat on, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OK IM SO SORRY  
> ig: @irlmomo


End file.
